


Magical Marks

by potioninmotion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Bad Order of the Phoenix, Bad Weasley Family, Captivity, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Child Neglect, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Good Voldemort, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Kind of Captivity?, M/M, Misguided Dumbledore, No Underage Sex, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Past Child Abuse, Protective Tom Riddle, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Voldemort, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teenage Tom Riddle, Telepathic Bond, Time Skips, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Weasley Bashing, Weasley Family, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potioninmotion/pseuds/potioninmotion
Summary: Soulmates are rare. So rare you've probably never heard of them before.  Only the ones who've really done a lot of research have. That the universe has gifted you with someone in this world that it made just for each other. In the wizarding word, few knew the fact that the dark lord himself, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, whatever you want to call him. He had been the bearer of one of the marks of a soulmate on his left shoulder for most of his life.The reason why he didn't die on that night he killed the Potters and gave there son a scar wasn't because of the horcrux that did end up in Harry. It was because of his soulmate, much stronger than any soul splitting ritual could do.Enter Seraphina Weasley, stage left.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so sometimes in the writing the POV randomly will change from First to Second person. It stays in that one persons head all the rest of the chapter. Its not in all of the chapters, but a warning for when it does happen. It changes depending on whats to be expressed.

The Weasely family was on there way, raiding another suspected location of you know who. On the list of things being that they also were in need of finding a new location to live in, as the Death Eaters had discovered Grimmauld place.

Being as such, the black sheep of the family had to go with them much to the others discomfort. Seraphina Weasley, was somehow the twin of one Ronald Weasley. She looked nothing like the rest of her family of carrot tops, but instead with long deep brown hair brown eyes, pale skin, and the hint of freckles around her nose.

You've never heard of her, you weren't supposed to. There are eight Weasley children, people simply don't notice all of them unless they do something big. All of them had, except for little Fina. The biggest thing she had done that the world had taken notice to was being sorted into Slytherin house when she was eleven. Her family stopped paying her attention and started pretending she didn't exist.

That's not to say she didn't have any other accomplishments that would have been noticeable if she had actually told anyone. She was the top student in her class, being above Draco Malfoy and Hermione who were directly below her. No one knew and simply assumed Hermione was the top of her class, when in reality Seraphina was. She simply did all her homework and studied, not having many close friends all together. The only people that noticed were Severus Snape who wanted her to stop being so humble about it, Remus Lupin who pretended it wasn't so, and Dumbledore who respected Seraphina's request to stay out of the limelight.

Aside from that, she had gotten her GED and associates online in the muggle world, mastered five languages and was learning two, and knew a bit of hand to hand combat.

Her family was unaware of all of these things. All her siblings and there friends were prideful, and let everyone know of there successes. Slytherin all knew about it, but unlike the other houses were good at keeping secrets. Which also meant that all of the elite families knew and approved of her.

Most of all though, the fact that no one knew was that on her skin on the top of her right shoulder hidden from the world, was a heart made out of snakes. It had appeared when she was twelve, when she started her mensuration cycle.

Which seeing as it was in second year, her parents and family wouldn't have cared. So she went to the library for hours and hours looking for something, anything, to let her know what was on her arm. No one noticed though, it was the same year as the chamber of secrets. Who would have seen the fear.

Then in her fourth year, finally she found what it was. They had moved to Grimmauld palace, and they had given her a room to herself. No one wanted snake ears to hear what was going on.

In the room though, below the floorboards, was an old worn out book. It was in Russian, which Seraphina had recently finished taking the last college class for. In it, it talked of all the most rare raritys in the world. Then one single chapter was dedicated to the world of soulmates, and the soul marks thereof.

She had been shocked. Fina had no one, literally no one who truly gave a damn about her anymore. Yet, this book was saying that somewhere in the universe someone was destined to be with her. Made to be with her, the perfect companion. As it looked not only companion, but whatever the person in question was in need of. A parent, a sibling, a friend, a teacher, and even a lover a lot of the time.

That was all it had said but it was enough. So during fifth year before all the exciting things happened, she took the library by storm reading anything and everything on the subject. There was hardly anything at all, including the fact that all of it was outside of the restricted section.

That was a year ago, and now where did the sixteen year old girl find herself. Sitting on a park bench doing some schoolwork. Why, because her family was forced to bring her with them yet desperately didn't want too. It was November, and to be fully honest freezing. She hadn't expected to be out here when she got dressed this morning. Fina sighed looking at her watch on the fingers she could no longer feel anymore.

They had left her four hours ago, with the excuse of going out to get something to eat. She scoffed, then they'd come back remember the excuse and apologize saying that they had forgotten her.

She knew they weren't eating anything, but she always believed about the part of being forgotten. So the Slytherin sat, cringing still at the fact that it was midnight. Deciding that it was late enough now that her family had probably found a place to sleep she figured she should too.

She curled up on the bench that she could call her own. All 4'9 1/2 fitting smugly on it, shuddering at the cold win that was blowing, and did her Bosnia homework before falling asleep.

Because of the cold she didn't sleep very deeply at all. An unknown amount of time later a specific pop was made, waking her up immediately.

Seraphina snapped up like a twig, and quickly ran to the bit of pavement behind the bushes. More pops rang out, and slowly she saw people apparating to where she was. A closer look and she had to hold herself back. It was death eaters, she recognized them all as so. Now you can be sure she wasn't at all affiliated with the wizarding KKK, but she knew there children. And she knew what they were capable of.

She may be smart, but Seraphina was only sixteen and couldn't legally perform any magic. Her options were low, but she had them. The best one was to just run away, acquire a fake ID, and go on with her own life because this wasn't a fight she could possibly win. Most of her body was either asleep, too cold to feel, or both. As quietly as possible she rubbed her hands together and tried shaking out her legs.

Running would be of no use when she couldn't feel her legs. Hating her family for leaving her alone, she looked at her watch again. Holy shit, it was 2 am. They had honestly left her alone on a park bench for six hours, which was a new record. Deciding to just wait it out for a few minutes, she watched as they all gathered and went in a specific direction, opposite of where she was.

It was unexpected and unlikely which she ignored because of how extremely exhausted she suddenly was. Not to mention how cold.

Wringing her hands one last time, she was about to leave her spot and run, there was one last pop.

Directly behind her.

Her whole body tensed up, trying so hard not to make any noise. Fina had done a good job at being Switzerland all these years. Why would anyone come after her.

The leaves crunched behind her, the other person surprised.

"My, my" the male voice drawled on.

Oh no.

That wasn't the voice of anyone she recognized.

"What do we have here."

That voice was silky, dark, and I knew who it was.

The weirdest thing started happening, and none of it out of fear. My right shoulder, where the mark was, starting a slight burning sensation. My hands got all clammy, my mouth suddenly dry.

No way.

My heart beat was thumbing loudly in my ear, as I heard the other put up his wand. I suddenly unable to move much, not because of cold or fear though.

If what I had read was correct, this meant I was meeting them. One in the universe. All meant for me. Lord wicked Voldemort.

"Petrificus Totalus" His voice said, and I went down without a hint of a fight. Soft hands caught me before I hit the floor, and cradled me to the man I had been raised to fear. He caressed my hair softly, treating me like expensive antique china.

I had never felt more fear in my life in that one moment. I didn't show it but he'd know how I feel. Just like I could feel how purely excited he was.

"Sssh," he hushed me, "there's no need to fear, I won't harm you."

Gently he went over and ripped my shirt at the right shoulder, revealing the heart made out of snakes. Voldemort gasped as he saw it, rubbing against it softly.

He ran the back of his hand on my face.

"I have been waiting for you for so long, my Angel."

I finally opened my eyes looking up at him. His eyes were dazed as he looked at mine. Grey eyes were suddenly beautiful, smiling in happiness that probably wasn't seen there often. I felt safe, awkward as it is, for the first time since I was eleven I felt okay. Then suddenly his eyes went back to normal, looking surprised, angry, shocked, and something that could only be described as fondness.

"You're cold." he dead panned seriously, looking me up and down. He put his hand up to my face again

"Darling, you're freezing."

Surprisingly he looked genuinely concerned. Only thing was is in that one moment, I remembered who I was and whose arms I was in and I started getting scared again. Oh my god.

This was voldemort, man who raged war, killed Sirius, burned down my childhood home, and wouldn't leave my family alone. Fear turned into panic very quickly, and of course as soulmates voldemort felt it come as well.

His eyes widened, seemingly not knowing what to do.

"Love, it's alright I'll fix this. that damn family of yours left you out here to freeze."

Then he kissed my forehead and within seconds I was in a deep sleep


	2. Him

A fourteen year old with slightly curly hair and a Slytherin uniform looked under the bandages on his arm. There it was, an angel wing made out of different kinds of snakes on his arm. It had appeared a few days ago and for a psychopathic schoolboy he was concerned. He had looked in the library, and didn't find much. The few genuine friends he had honestly didn't know either. Then finally his closest friend Bellatrix was able to get him some information on it. Having found a mysterious book at her house, she gave it to him knowing how agitated the boy was with the mark.   
She looked a bit more giddy than usual when he handed him the book.  
"If its what that book says it is, I can't wait to meet her."  
He looked at the book again, it was slightly aged and in Russian. He knew enough of the language from the orphanage that he was able to understand it. He couldn't believe it. His soul had a partner.  
Yes it sounded nice and all but really, him. At fourteen even though his empire was starting he knew he was poor. He had nothing, no inheritance, no family, not even a real home to go to. Who would honestly be with him.  
The subject of souls was interesting. If what he'd read was correct than, regardless of what happened to his soul in the meantime when he met the person who matched his mark his soul would heal again.  
Now all he had to do was find them.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After all those years had passed, with many searches being done to find the person the universe had made for him, he have found her.  
He hadn't understood why he couldn't find his soulmate before, he had looked and looked. Now he saw why.  
She hadn't been born yet.

Tom Riddle was aware when his soulmate came to life. For the last year of his reign, he was filled with random bouts of protectiveness, coming whenever his partner was in need. It kept going on and on, even when he had gotten ahold of Quirrells body. It seemed that whoever was taking care of his beloved wasn't doing a very good job of it. Then he knew when she came in, felt the heat pounding clammy hand thing when she entered Kings Cross to get on the train when she was eleven.  
He knew it was too early to approach her, she wasn't aware of just how special she was yet. His mark hadn't appeared until he was fourteen, and he was betting hers hadn't shown up yet either.  
Tom had been overwhelmed with happiness when his Angel was sorted into the same house that he had belonged in. It had quickly turned, when he felt the pain and agony and cried with her that night. Her parents abandoned her, and he felt it as well. He did all he could in his puppets body. Gave her extra textbooks, offers to help constantly. The girl was smart naturally, and didn't need that much help. So he had Quirrell give her a few books on learning a new language to focuse on in times of trouble.  
She was quiet, kind, humble, and extremely shy during that one year he got to see her everyday. It was through another mans eyes but it was enough.  
Then his sixteen year old self knew a swell when he woke up during her second year. His soulmate had spent the summer in pain, loneliness, feeling betrayed when she didn't even know how to respond to it.  
Tom made sure to do his best to make sure to try to comfort her as much as he could through the connection. It was a relief when she returned from vacation to the one or two friends she had. Over the holiday though her filthy sister had thrown quite a few hurtful things his beloveds way.  
In revenge, he had made sure his journal ended up in her hands.

What happened next was the most surprising. Oh yes, that damned Harry Potter was a parselmouth. No, Lord Voldemort could have cared less. What made him truly surprised was that the love of his life could also speak it. He suspected it before, and although she kept it very well hidden he saw it in action only once but it was enough. Then the golden boy ruined it. Apparently people weren't taking the fact that he had the ability very well, making his angel feel ashamed yet again for something else.

Then it finally happened and he knew it, could sense the change. The mark had appeared. Assuming it looked anything like his, he received the reaction expectantly.  
She told no one.

Then the damned boy who lived ruined it again. He killed the security camera he had to make sure his beloved was alright.  
Lord Voldemort spent the next few years preparing for his return, now because the mark was on his Angel, was keeping track of her emotions. Overall they were fairly neutral, with a few spikes in happiness and nearly double the spikes of sadness. He hated the Weasleys much more now to say.  
When he finally returned during the triwizard tournament, after they had all left the graveyard he took Lucius aside and told him. Lucius had known before that he bore a soulmark, now Voldemort told him who it was.

No harm was to come to his Angel whatsoever.

Malfoy of course was loyal, and made sure that without telling them why that the specific Weasley girl was not to be harmed in the slightest of ways.  
Of course he told Bellatrix who was ecstatic, and he had it mentioned personally to Severus to make sure his beloved would be safe while at school. The man did the job well, informing him of what his Angel had been doing at school. Why she didn't tell anyone about her intelligence was beyond him.

After he had fully revealed himself he knew it would be harder to make sure his soulmate was safe. He got no input about her for about a year, and it was dreadful.

Which leads to the present.

He had gone through a similar reaction as he had through Quirrells body only it was stronger. Voldemort was so full of surprise when he'd apparated right behind her. He could tell the poor girl was terrified, so he immobilized her to keep her from running away. The reaction in Quirrells body was nothing compared to this.  
From what he could see she was going through it too. It also as it seems, she knew what was going on.  
He caught her, pure happiness filling him. At last he had her, in his arms. She was real, she existed, finally she was his.

The person the universe had made just for him in the skin. He stroked her hair, ran his hand across her cheek. She was so small, and gentle, and so so very precious. The brown eyed looked at me, and they were so beautiful. And for the first time since I had first felt the swarms of protectiveness we both felt safe. I knew more than anyone how rare it was for my Angel to feel at peace.  
I'd never loved anything more in the world. I felt goosebumps come on my skin, despite the layers I had on. I looked at her, the bags under her eyes, and how bright pink her cheeks were.

Then after mentioning my concern, she got scared again. It was reasonable, I was the subject of many a horror story of her childhood. Then she got hysterical which just did not do, and so I put her to sleep.

I was the one who apparated us back to my own chambers, I had prepared for this for a very long time.   
First I sat her up on the bed, and patiently would put deep dreamless sleep potion down her lips. Then I'd gently stroke her throat forcing her to swallow. Once the potion was all gone, I went about my plan with her. Everything we would do would be with her consent.  
I simply had to get her away from her old life. I carefully and apathetically took off her shoes and stockings, being sure to leave on her undergarments. I observed every inch of her skin making notes of what would need fixing physically. and no, to all those who think I'm some dirty sexist old man.   
Her body was beautiful and had no need for silicone or dieting. I had to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
Her skin was soft, and cold because of all her time on that park bench. It was the middle of November.  
What kind of parents randomly leave there underage daughter on a park bench and then leave her there for hours in the freezing cold.   
I scoffed, being extra gentle with the zipper on her skirt. I kept from cringing at just how thin she was, I had to keep reminding myself what I needed to fix. I unbuttoned her blouse that I had torn, regretting ruining the fabric yet marveling at the mark which I'd be looking at more later.  
I took it off, then the undershirt.  
All that was left was the undergarments.

Now noticing all her clothing had been slightly damp I cursed. She had slept through the drizzling.   
Careful with the pressure I touched the fabric at the edge of her underwear. As expected it was slightly damp, and would cause her discomfort when she woke.  
I didn't want to do anything she didn't like, so I ran to the bathroom.

I had planned on making sure she was clean, sleeping on a park bench isn't the most sanitary thing to do in the world. I got buckets of warm water, towels, and then an extra sheet for the plans to keep the parts of her body she wouldn't want seen that way.

I made two small tents covering her private parts, got the sponge and gently cleaned her body. I knew things, like how she would like the mint smelling soap, and the apricot shampoo and conditioner.  
I closed my eyes and made all my senses turn off when I cleaned her intimates. She would appreciate it later.

I hated the feeling of her ribs and her sharp hip bones. I knew I would fix it with her though.  
No I was not objectifying her.

Then after drying her thoroughly I slipped her undergarments on apathetically without feeling. The tents came down, and I finished dressing her, making sure to put her in something comfortable.

Also what many do not know is that I did in fact get a healers license. Why? because I wanted to know what to do if my soulmate was ever injured.

I applied the needed salves to her cuts and bruises. Checked all the tender spots.   
I put a pair of gym shorts, and a stretchy black tang top over her head. Both were made for comfort, and were at lengths that she would be alright with.

I took in the mark. It was one of the most beautiful works of art I had ever beheld. About the size of half my finger, and as thick as a cent piece, was a small heart made out of snakes. All molded together nicely. Carefully I gently ran my fingers over the skin, feeling completely normal as mine did. My mark was slightly below where hers was on the inside of my arm. Two angel wings, the same size as the heart that she bore for me, that were made out of black and white snakes. It was where my pride was vested in spin everything.

Gently in a would be seen as a strange manner, I brought my lips to the mark and kissed it. I surrounded the mark with my lips, and gently ran my tongue across my Angels skin. Her breath hitched, while even with the deep dreamless sleep potions her body would still react. Then with just my tongue I traced the little heart, I felt my soulmate shudder under me. With one last peck, my mouth left the mark. Oh yes, my Angel was as pure as one. If what all my spies had told me, she was untouched. How untouched however would be made clear soon. I still refused to do anything without her clear headed verbal consent.  
I carefully lifted her in my arms, bringing to her to the room that would be hers. She was only sixteen and to her I was a stranger, so I doubted she'd be alright with sleeping in the same bed. I set her down in a chair I had built just for this purpose.

It looked similar to a dentists chair but more comfortable and less professional. Not to mention the metal restraints I had custom made. They wouldn't ever be too cold or hot, edges couldn't cause any harm to her skin, strong enough to hold a dragon, and were comfortable enough that you wouldn't be too bothered by there presence as long as you weren't trapped in there for lengthy times.   
It wasn't for forever, just until I got everything else ready. My beloved was smart, and also raised by the weasleys, she would try to get away before I got a word in.  
I clutched them shut, they were five. A pair for by her wrists, mid shoulder, thighs, ankles, and waist.  
After I made sure she was comfortable I slipped another potion down her throat. It would make her slightly groggy when she woke up, making thinking about danger harder, and a tad more of the deep dreamless sleep potion. Then I settled down on another chair and waited. The first potion should stay in for a few hours. I waited until I got to see my beloveds beautiful eyes again, as we both peacefully slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is always welcome, but be nice. Tell me your thoughts!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seraphina wakes up in a place, a whole lot different then the cold park bench she passed out on.

I felt generally okay when I found my way back to consciousness.  
That was the first sign that something was wrong. War was going on, hunting was going on, someone's coming after harry was going on, being a Slytherin was going on, and being a Weasley was going on. Feeling alright was rare, and I was both surprised and concerned.  
Waking up to aches and pains from all the running you do, getting cramps because its your time of the month and you go buy your own tampons because you want absolutely no one to know. Absolutely normal. If I didn't feel good in my body I didn't feel good in my mind, most of the time it was both.

As I felt my body come back to me I felt okay. All the scrapes, bruises, cuts, and general soreness I usually had weren't there. My mind felt safe, okay, and I found I wasn't as on edge as usual. It was peaceful, and nothing in my life was peace.  
And for goodness sake it was WARM.

I was used to the cold, after about a year out of school. My room wasn't heated like everyone else's. Also in the summer it was also cold, but the kind of cold that makes your bones ache not feel better. The rain had made me feel uncomfortably cold, which was a lot. Oh god, the park bench, my family leaving. Then what, I went to sleep.

That wasn't the first time I had spent the night waiting for my family's return. Not to first time falling asleep either. Normally though I would wake up around five am with a jogger shaking my shoulder, and a note in my pocket with an address on it. Never had they taken me to whichever bed I was sleeping in. And never was it this comfortable with a reasonable temperature.

It had rained in the park and woke me up for a few moments before I fell back asleep, my hair felt wet like it should. My clothes in the case it rained would be damp, or crusty on one side.   
I desperately searched my mind for my memories, something wasn't normal. Out of pattern, and it was at the tip of my tongue.

Family leaving, park bench, homework, park bench, coffee,getting chilly park bench, it getting dark, it becoming properly cold, more homework, it freezing, falling asleep with numb fingers and toes.  
Dammit where was it.  
Waking up by car, sleeping, waking up by rain, sleeping, waking up by popping noise, Death ea- HOLY SHIT, oh yeah that was different. Soulmate, the mark i my shoulder. And the man behind me who was my soulmate, who was.  
Consciousness hit me like a bullet and I opened my eyes with a gasp.

My eyes darted around as I noticed my surroundings. I tried to move but couldn't, and saw metal restrains holding me back.  
What in the world?  
Panic filled me even more. I was in a chair that I'd never seen before, in a room I'd never been in before. The lights blinded me, why was it taking so long. I saw the tea green ceiling, knowing for a fact my family would never put me there. I looked down at myself, and sighed in shaky relief, I wasn't naked or half naked. I was in a tang top now, looking over at my mark I saw that it was out in the open.

No one had seen it before other than me, ever. I never went shorter than short sleeves and took my showers at one in the morning. I was the only one that knew about anything concerning myself these days. How

HOW!!!

Now they had seen it, that must be it. that's why I'm being locked up. Suddenly I have something interesting about me that they've bothered to see and that's why I was bound.  
That couldn't be it though, my family nor any of there friends could afford any of this.  
So where was I?  
I became more panicked the more I looked around at things I didn't recognize! the more I didn't know. I knew ten languages, but I had no idea what to do in this situation. Someone had finally gotten to me, probably going to cut me open to see whats inside. Mutilate my arm to get the mark out of it. I didn't want to die. Not yet anyway.  
But oh god, my parents were bad before but now I would be a completely different case to them. They wouldn't even look at me now. Freak, that's what I was nothing but a circus freak. That's why I'm being restrained I'm probably dangerous.  
No one was going to love me.  
I had no one to love either.

 

I was going to be all alone, because freaks don't get to have company. I was sinking into the depths of despair now, by chest aching and finding myself unable to breath. My eyes stung from all the lights that were strange.

Then a cool hand I didn't notice covered my eyes. The other began stroking my hair, caressing and my skin. Whoever they were, they were acting quiet calm, and it was contagious. I hadn't realized I was crying until the person gently wiped the tears off my face.   
I was in a sort of peace again for a few moments, only I was too distraught to realize how wrong it was.  
They started gently humming, a lullaby of sort, I could almost recognize the melody to. It took me a few moments to finish crying, to get it all out, to start breathing normally. The owner of the hand was patient, occasionally whispering that 'it was alright.' And 'there's nothing here that's going to harm you.'  
I hadn't heard words like that in such a long time, it was unbelievable.  
When I was finally no longer hysterical the owner of the hand kissed the top of my head and spoke a little louder but just as gentle, "Are we better now."  
I gulped.  
"Will you be alright if I take my hand off your eyes."  
I nodded stiffly, the person massaged my shoulders lightly as the other uncovered my eyelids. He stroked my cheek with the back if my hand as he left it, and it made me remember some things.  
"There"  
He walked away somewhere, and brought what sounded like a tray with him. a table was moved to be directly to the corner of my chair of chains.   
I let out a scoff lightly, I can't believe I had a breakdown like that over that. What was this guy going to think of me now, having to spend all that time making sure I didn't choke myself in panic like a small child instead of a sixteen year old.

"Now, none of that my dear. No need to feel embarrassed, its just the shock. It's a privilege to take care of you."

I was much less to say startled. In the back of my mind I could feel it, I could feel him. The feelings of happiness and peace that he was going through. An unexpected feeling of intense love, fondness, whatever you want to call it. The craziest part was that they were all headed towards me.  
Finally he came back, putting the tray on the table. It was nice and seemed to have a small bowl of broth, a bit of bread, a plate full of fruits that had been sliced into bits small enough that I didn't have to do much of anything.   
He came into view, I wasn't stupid I knew who he was. He was pale, and tall, and his nose was. It was there, and the lipless mouth looked like it was showing a bit of pink around it. That was new.  
His eyes weren't as snake like as described, but blue and slightly bit bigger than last night. He towered over me, wearing a luxurious silk robe.

He sat down obviously trying to make this easier for me. Gently, as what he seemed to do with everything around me, he took the silver spoon and dipped it into the broth before bringing it too my lips.  
"Open wide." he whispered  
Knowing it would be useless to fight against him on this I let the utensil slip past my teeth and I swallowed what was given to me. The broth was actually fairly good, and I could taste a hint of healing potions mixed in with it.  
"I'm afraid I got a bit mixed up with the potions I fed you earlier, the dosage was more frequent. You've been asleep for a full day and a half."  
I choked on that bit of knowledge. How much had I been given. he simply nodded in agreement.  
"I know, so that's why we're only eating easy things today. I have to ease back your digestive track to normal."  
It was silent for a few minutes, as he continued feeding me patiently.  
"You're my soulmate."  
His eyes looked at mine.  
"Yes, it would seem so."  
Blue eyes looked into mine, searching for something. A bit of bread went past my lips. I swallowed without tasting it.  
"Are you alright with it."  
I looked at a speck on the wall for a few minutes chewing on my lip softly.

I glanced at him, making eye contact for a short second.  
"Right now, yes. Though I expect I'm going to have a mental breakdown about it later. I'm taking things a lot more calmer than I thought."  
He kept feeding me as he spoke.  
"That's good, it's because I gave you a calming potion in your sleep. I'm surprised you were able to get so worked up when you woke up."  
It was acceptable. I thought of my family, the park bench, the cold.

"Don't think about them, what they did was unforgivable. They're not worth your sadness."

"How did you know."

He looked at me, blue eyes shining with fondness "I feel what you feel. I know how you feel when you're with them, or thinking of them. Its not a happy feeling at all."

I shut my eyes, feeling what was hidden behind my own thoughts. Anger, resentment, longing, excitement, and love.  
I didn't know how to react to the last one I gathered.  
"Are you alright with it."  
"With what, butterfly."  
"Me being your soulmate."  
I felt him shift, and I opened my eyes again surprised to find him right in front of my face.  
"I have known you to be my soulmate since you were eleven years old. Never in all this time, with all those feelings, have I ever not been anything but absolutely joyous at the prospect of sharing a soul bond with you."

He was honest, I could feel it. Meaning every word that came out of his mouth.  
He finished feeding me, gave me a hint of normal sleeping potion, kissed me on the top of my head.  
The last thing I saw before closing my eyes again were the beautiful blue eyes of my soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a second to thank everyone who is so nice to me. Thank you all for giving good advice and for being understanding at the fact that I am new but getting better.  
> God bless you,  
> Comments welcome as always but do be kind.  
> xoxoxo  
> PotionInMotion


	4. A Palace

I woke up in the morning and was not only feeling okay. I was feeling generally well. I had become used to the warmth bit by bit, though it would be a while before it had been engrained into normality.  
I wasn't in my chair anymore, and that's what I noticed that made it a bit more strange. I wasn't as burdened by it as one would assume. It was a lot of resting, and I never would get used to that, but it was something.  
I just didn't have any feelings of fear or being threatened by it. Not going to lie this wasn't what I expected when a dark Lordy dictator this isn't what I expected.

I didn't expect to wake up outside of the chair, and on something softer, flat, and oh my gosh, a BED.  
Not to mention I felt someone rubbing my arms and my legs. Wtf.  
My eyes fluttered open. The color of light green greeted me, different then the room with the chair I had been in.  
I looked to where someone was rubbing my arms and shoulders.   
I found Tom, my beloved Tom, and his eyes found mine.  
"Angel, at last, you've awoken. I feared I had given you too much sleeping potion again at how long you were out for."  
His fingers were gentle, as always.  
"What did you do?"  
Massaging my skin for a few more moments he let go.  
"See for yourself."  
I sat up and looked around.  
I was filled with shock at what he had done.  
"You let me out of the chair."  
Tom chuckled before putting a salve on my ankles and knees.  
"Of course I did, the bond is finally complete. No need to keep you strapped in that chair any longer."  
I twisted my wrists getting used to not having them strapped anymore. 

The room looked like it had just hopped out of a rich kid tv show. It was huge, with a lot of space. An entertainment section, crafts corner, mini kitchen, and it was beautifully decorated with Slytherin green black and silver. 

"Where are we?"  
My partner looked around.  
"Same room as before, just disposed of the chair. I've had all this for a while now, been preparing for longer than you've been alive." 

Shocked I saw the night able next to me had a tea tray containing scones. I proceeded to butter a scone as we continued chatting.

"Impressive, you really don't half ass anything."  
Tom was visibly happy I was eating, and was chipper more than anything.  
"Nothing than the best for you my dear. Not to mention I am-  
He unceremoniously closed the cap on the potion he was using.  
-The dark lord"  
I cheered at that sipping the warm tea. Looking at the room though I was breathless, it was so big, so lavish. I got a deep pit in my stomach knowing it was mine. My own personal bedroom was bigger than a whole floor of my family's home.

 

I crunched a scone,"Why do you do all of this for me Tom?"

The weight shifted as he laid down next to me, my shoulder resting on his chest. His fingers gently massaged my arm almost like instinct.

"Angel, you are my one and only. The love of my life. You will want for nothing, I want to give you everything."  
I turned to face him, admiring his handsome characteristics.   
"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be blessed with you for my soulmate."  
He gently hand fed me bits of my breakfast.  
"On the contrary, you are my angel. I have no idea what I would've done if anyone else bore my mark."  
His finger traced above my shoulder where the heart was.  
For a few moments we soaked in all the love and admiration.   
Tom sucked in a breath sitting up.  
"You're sixteen, practically a baby, I don't want anything to be other than platonic until a later date."  
His big warm hands engulfed my small cold ones,  
"I love you with every beat of my heart Fina, but we must be responsible with this."  
I nodded understanding. I didn't want to get into anything that would mess up my emotions.   
I brushed myself off.  
"Where are we going."  
He nelt down and put socks on my feet before.  
"I am going to show you the rest of your world."  
He lifted me up and onto the ground, at first I wobbled a bit, my legs used to not walking after spending a week in the chair.  
Tom as is seemed, was more than happy to be my crutch. Walking me through the doors, and then being nearly all my support when I was left breathless.  
It was immaculate, a masterpiece, an alluring mix of everything beautiful.

Huge, and all in happy shades slytherin colors, the mix of plants and life. Windows replicating sunlight. Orchids, Lilly's, and roses all present and in a wide range of colors. The floor was a luxurious white tile leading up the walls were paintings, and beautiful emerald curtains and drapes. Having spent my whole life living nowhere other than the Burrow and Grimmauld place this was a bit of a step up. It smelled like coffee beans and chocolate, it smelled like flowers and clean water, it smelled like wealth and privilege. The air around us was warm like freshly baked cookies, and the floor beneath us was smooth and soft despite it being tile and made my bare warm feet feel welcome.

There was a rail in front of us, showing that we were on the second floor. Upon inspection it contained engravings of mamma snakes and baby snakes on it. Again the luxury could be felt. Looking beyond the railing, a beautiful double staircase. The black snake railing went down the whole way down, all of it a creamy Italian marble.

At the bottom it met stone tile, still just as beautiful. Clearly cut and in place, and in the bottom where the staricases met in the middle made out of shiny black obsidian were two snakes that made a heart. I looked at it in confustion, my hand flying to my arm at the recognition.

"Is that what I think it is." I asked him shell shocked at the pattern on the floor.

"If you are implying that the design on the floor is the same as our soulmark, you would be correct."

I looked at my arm and then back at the floor, it was exactly the same. Tom took my hand causing me to look up at him,

"Come, let me show you the palace I have build for you."

And so he did, led me through the endless amount of rooms, each filled with items of beauty and wonder.

Let me just start with the line that this place was huge. It was obvious that Tom had begun its creation a long time ago.

He brought me to the walk in closets he had made for me, with saying that it had been magicked so that I only had to say what kind of clothes, or what occasion, or even a specific item that I was looking for. Large bathrooms that had showers with rain settings, and baths that were the size of a large hot tile, A pool that while inside had plants to the side of it so it looked like a stream or a lake. The most surprising one was that somehow Tom had given me a beach, not a pool but a full on beach.

"Its modeled after the Champagne beach, and the sun works like Californias. Its always just the right temperature for beach life, the sun while artificial gives actual sun rays that can tan you and give you the vitamins required. No chance of sunburns, and the water is perfect for whatever your skin and eyes need."

I just sat on the beach looking at the sun, hearing the birds in the distance, looking at the sand beneath my feet which was obviously a lot softer and nicer than it was supposed to be. The sun kissing my skin, a breeze blowing through my hair.

"How?" I questioned looking to Tom again for direction

"Nothing is too much for you darling, so I got you everything. All the best and finest I could retrieve."

He pecked my cheek, and continued the tour.

A garden existed for my existence, filled with tropical plants of every shape size and color, all breathtakingly beautiful.

Game room, Spa room, an in home theater for the muggle lover inside me, a shooting range, a small Forrest with nothing that could even think of giving me harm, a cafe sort of place wher I just asked for a meal and it would appear. Not to mention an art studio and a separate arts and crafts room.

Last, but not least, was the library and it made the one at Hogwarts look piss weak. Endless shelf after shelf, and no restricted section. From Toms explaining it worked the same way as the closet if I wished it to be. Just ask or think what you want and it'll appear. It resembled the Library of Parliament in Canada from what Tom told me.

So we both sat on one of the very comfortable benches and just stared at the library like it was a fire that caught our fascination.

"When did you start making this." I asked Tom softly, as to not disturb the peace.

"Decades ago it seems, long before your siblings were even an idea in your parents head."

"How long?"

Tom thought of this for a few moments

"Back when I was a young man, in my early twenties or maybe late teens. I began making it back when I was a teenager with Lucius and Bellatrix. An odd 50 or 60 years back or something I'd say. Its just built up more and more over the years."

A sigh rung through me like Big Ben's obnoxious bell. Just in that moment Tom pulled something out of his pocket and gently placed it in my hand. Inside the palm of my hand, small as a coin, was an egg. It was brown with white speckles, and just barely smaller than a chicken egg.

"What did you just put in my hand." I asked Tom curiously, knowing that this wasn't any chick or dove.

"Its an egg for a Merlin Falcon. You'll need a companion, might as well be a protector as well."

I looked at him and the egg confusedly,

"This can't have been easy to get."

"Wasn't much really, compared to the fortune I have. One of my original followers breeds them, and I've had him on hold for one of his birds eggs for a decades. We've always had one ready, and finally you've arrived."

"You've done so much for me its nearly impossible to believe."

The Dark Lords gentle fingers brushed a hair out of my face.

"I've been waiting and preparing for you for so long. Finally you're here. Its nearly impossible for my mind to comprehend that I really am being blessed with your prescence."

As I looked into his eyes, an understanding between the two of us came. One that was explained by the mark we both shared, and the way the universe crafted the connection.

The world waited, and I was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took such a long time. I've had this waiting for a while, and I have written a lot for this story. I had A and I had C, but I needed B to connect them which took a bit to create.  
> Love,  
> PotionsInMotion


	5. Weasley

The night was black and cold in the new safe house.

Order of the Pheonix was busier than ever, with raids happening weekly and more information being acquired through one Severus Snape aswell. They had gone strong with little major hits done to damage Dumbledores army had been successful.

However under the last few weeks it had become increasingly harder and harder to find out wherre exactly the Death Eaters were staying. The patterns that had previously been present were suddenly gone. So instead of like in the beginning when they had successful raids once a week it had been almost a month since they had even a clue where even the lower ranking Death Eaters were to strike a raid. Voldemort was gaining power, his tactics in invasion changing suddenly less violent and more complacent with muggles and muggle borns. So even the small groups of guerillas were now unable to be depended on because they didn't have so much of a reason to fight. The Death Eaters had gone so far as to recrut a handful of muggle borns into the higher ranks. Specially hand picked by someone that didn't resemble the former tom riddle. A new assistant perhaps, maybe a secretary. A change in the winds was occurring and no one knew how to stop it or fight it.

Meanwhile the brunetted child had been gone. None of them knew what had happened other than they went on a raid a bit too long came back only to find that she had left. Not a trace to say where she had gone or even that she had even stayed on the park bench in the first place. The Order knew that thy had left her longer than they should have but, whats the bother. Little snake would do well with some time alone, learn how to mind a bit more.

Maybe if she got cold enough the serpent would crawl out of her. Reptiles don't like cold did they. Besides the brat was hardly noticed when she was there, so deathly pale and quiet. Why should it make a difference that her thin self was no longer around anymore. She'd probably just ran away the coward.

Molly and Arthur in prospect knew that she was there child, who once had been nothing more than an infant that they'd swaddle. They hadn't expected to have another set of twins after Fred and George. Ron had been bigger healthier, Seraphina was sickly and thin. Doctors had told them the chances of her surviving were slim so to just give her the potion and then leave her be to heal. So a good amount of attention was given to Ron who cried at decent levels and giggled and acted what the two of them thought a normal baby would act like. Fina though, she screamed at an incredible volume. Pain filled cries were a normal thing, Molly and Arthur gave her the recommended dose and the medicine. Still though red cheeks and an endless amount of tears. When she wasn't crying or sleeping, no giggles or cooing came out of her. The baby girl would just stare into empty space, in too much pain to even begin to express emotions otherwise. Anything that was fed to her was spitted up fairly soon and at large volumes so eventually they just began giving her less and less milk, instead feeding it to Ron.

When the checkup time came it was visible. Ronald was a chubby happy baby with dimples and long red carrot hair, giggling and cooing, little to no crying. Seraphina Weasley was much less to say underweight and still sick and getting worse because of how little food and attentions she was given. It was still war though, the Healer simply gave them more healing potions and some extreme formula and a new schedule that was to be strictly followed. They did just that, spending more time feeding her and soon she began healing. Next to no attention was given to her, it was just a waste. Why spend time with a sick unhappy baby, when they had a happy giggly healthy one in need of as much love and attention that they had given.

Insanity started happening, during her healing finally the tear wrenching screams stopped. When normal cries happened Molly just took to sending one of the children to go tend to her rather than taking care of the child herself. Charlie and Bill had no idea how to care for a baby so after proceeding to feed and change her then they left her alone. Other than the ones for feeding, cries for attention were ignored.

The only reason she lived was widely because of her friend that tended to visit. Sleeping peacefully without a need or rocking. Entertaining herself in the slightest, responding to silent sounds. On one occasion Arthur saw her laughing, giggling, cooing, at last showing signs of happiness. All these responses without anyone present to bring them out of her. He stormed in scaring the poor dear and immedietly she began crying out of fear. For once he took the child and rocked her until the cries ciesed wondering what in the world she had been crying at.

This was repeated as was reported from Bill and Charlie, Fina was being spoiled with near constant affection from no one. Going to sleep from lullabies that none of them knew. When they started learning to talk Ronald was all Papa and Mama day one. Seraphina though, she hadn't been addressing her mother or father, or any of there siblings. She could say little things like bye bye and hello. For whatever reason though instead of any family members a mysertious

"Tammy' or even a 'Marvo' came out of her mouth between babbles. these addressed normally followed whenever her ghostly laughter would occur. It was more than a little nerve wracking to the weasleys so they let her be, the doctors said even now imaginary friends were normal? Walking was another time missed all together. Fina was almost always alone and lacking company, no one to play with. Ronald had become a bit wary of her because of all the screaming and frequent illnesses, all the other children were nice to the baby but stayed away because of the fact that when Seraphina looked at someone it was in a manner that was nothing like a baby should. Investigative, curious, and far more intelligent.

So no one really saw her crawling or anything, no one even noticed she was on the move until one day during the time that she laughed with her imaginary friend. She burst into screams of pain very suddenly. Arthur who was walking past raced to her need, to see that she had fallen while traveling from one piece of furniture to another. Before he could get to her though she had calmed herself down at rate far too fast for a 9 month old to do. A few moments later she smiled again, sat up looked at her father and smiled before laughing along and beginning to walk around on wobbly legs again. He told Molly who just dismissed it, saying that she was glad only that the screaming had stopped. So they began ignoring her again, and little screams of pain became common for a little bit. They were forgotten because the baby just calmed herself down and kept going. Playing with blocks and rattles, giggling and calling out a friends 'Tammy' happily. She was given a plush doll that Ron had gotten bored of which she loved to the moon and back.

Then by the time christmas came two months later, surprising as it was they had an infant walking around. Molly had become pregnant again a few months earlier and between caring for all the other children, Arthur and Molly had missed there babies first words, first steps, mostly first every things.

For Christmas somehow they didn't forget and Seraphina recieved one small present. Brand new and Father Christmas has put on a big bright 'Seraphina Weasley.' Wrapped in shiny green paper, with a red bow on it. Her brother had to crawl to the presents but Seraphina ran to it, tearing up the box shaped gift. Gasping and shrieking loudly she hugged the gift to her, it was her very own and didn't have any tears or stains on it. It looked like a bird sort of, and she knew how much she loved it with the first glance.

"Its a Diricrawl, a bird that dissappears."

One glance towards her father, crying in happiness, she exclaimed with words clearer and louder than they thought she knew "Fank You"

So time went on and Fina kept on giggling with her imaginary friend, and played with the stuffed bird all the time.

Her talking became clearer as she began speaking in incredibly polite manners, with prestige and knowlege of social skills not normally found. In march the second set of twins both turned one years old. Molly and Arthur threw a small party with the little friends they were able to maintain with a war going on. Some people from the order came around, the young ones. Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, and Hagrid, along with little harry who wasn't even a year old yet. Laughing, eating cake, birthday hats, a little bit of joy outside of the war that was devastating everyone so much. Molly and Arthur told plenty of stories about Ronald and all the other children, but when Lily asked about Seraphina they had nothing to tell. SHocking enough this is when they realized they hadn't been paying next to any attention to there child. Fina in the background was able to get along with the small harry and were playing with the diricrawl, along with her new Clabbert and Unicorn plushies. Chatting happily the little girl didn't mind that Harry was a bit slow because of his age nor that he couldn't talk. Ronald had ignored the infant completley too weirded out by how young harry was and how he acted thereof. Ronald just stayed with the twins.

So when Molly was so hesitant to answer about Seraphina Lily's concern was evident. Mrs.Weasley made herself a promise that she would do a better job with her only daughter. But she had already missed so much. She knew everything about Ron from his favorite color, noises, how he liked his sandwiches extra big, or how he hated cats. Seraphina was so distant from her mind she had no idea. The days following the party she did pay more attention. Fina wasn't picky at all and had learned to eat whatever food was given to her. Colors and shapes she had no preference though she knew them all. The little girl had learned how to climb somewhere in the last year. She entertained herself fine, almost never with any company. Her stuffed animals kept her busy though she never spoke to any of the other children.

Guilty, Molly scheduled two more play dates with the Potter child. Then she went into labor and nearly forgot her other girl. Knowing that the amount of attention she would be receiving would drop even lower than it was with another baby. A total of six play dates happened between the Potter boy and Seraphina.

All was happy, all was well, seraphina laughed and played with her toys and her imaginary friend. Gained a wide vocabulary, was far more intelligent and learning social skills faster. despite lack of much attention she was healthy if not slightly underweight.

On Halloween night, at exactly midnight, the screams started. Blood curling and waking up a sleeping Ginny in the same room. Cries were heard throughout the house, a foreign sound since her imaginary friend appeared.  
Pain filled, shaky breaths barely able to keep up. Thinking something horrible had happened Arthur and Molly rushed out of the bed to check on there screaming one year old and now crying baby. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks, little girl clutching onto the middle of her body. Heaving and hysterical, her parents checked to see if anything was wrong. They found nothing. Trying to look deeper or perhaps comfort her, but the first move to grab her and the screams crescendoed. A sharp bite was given to Arthur. Seraphina had never been one for tantrums, far too quiet for that. The magic started acting up then a few bottles exploding, the lights blowing up, even her bedding caught on fire around her. Quickly grabbing her and holding her tightly as to avoid all the hits being aimed at them.

When they took her to the hospital it was clear that for no apparent reason, Seraphina was in a major amount of both physical and emotional pain. The healer present had to sedate her in order to be able to get the baby to calm down. When finally she was asleep they knew one found one thing out, her emotional pain was so bad that her body was acting similar to neglect or abandonment. Before she woke up the next morning Arthur and Molly found out the incredible news.

Voldemort was dead, Harry had somehow defeated him. Defied the Unforgivable. The war at last was over. At the same time that everyone had begun celebrating there own child was mourning.

When at last she woke up the crying began again, screaming for 'Tammy' to come back. Saying that he had left her. Refusing to eat and continued wondering where her imaginary friend had gone. Two days later and still in the hospital Seraphina stopped crying but instead looked at the wall with dead eyes still refusing food and water, and whenever someone tried to talk to her or understand what was happening she simply said, 'Tammy' or 'Marvo' begging for any sort of explanation. The one year old was deep in grief and acting in a way that was not unlike when a parent passed awa. Now that the war was over the new healer that had been hired was immedietly concerned about her home situation.

Molly and Arthur were disturbed, this was not at all normal. Once returning home the bouts of laughter stopped, any playing or attempts to get a response were done, and the night was plagued with her cries and nightmares.

They felt that somehow there daughter knew that Voldemort was dead. And she was mourning, whilst everyone else partied and celebrated.

Ten years later the same child was sorted into Slytherin.

It was the last straw, no way they would have missed that wicked abomination that Molly had somehow gave birth to.

Let her burn for whatever darkness had consumed her, no one missed her. No one wanted her back. So she was forgotten as if she had never existed to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted something on AO3 please be kind with constructive criticism. BTW I feel like I should put this in here just for safety I am not JK Rowling so I did not write the original Harry Potter series. Also I've never used the writing part of AO3 before so I don't know how to copyright this yet, but this story is mine. Feel free to comment.


End file.
